


Walking on the Ocean

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, clothes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hawaii Aloha" by The Strokes (whether we're drunk or stoned or we're sober and old).

There's this shirt with these...flowers, is probably what most people would call them. They look more like monsters. Big, pink, plantlike creophagous monsters.

The shirt is made of a very thin fabric. Whoever donated it bought it from somewhere with very hot summers, Sam suspects. Hawaii's likeliest. It will not stand up to the abuse Sam would put it through.

The design is ugly as hell.

The shirt has short sleeves. A layer of cotton might be pathetic protection against anything trying to tear his arm open, but it is still protection, and if nothing else, if his shirt has long sleeves, he can cut a sleeve off to bind up a wound with.

The design is bright 'Hey, look at me! Plain dark colors and stripes and plaid and white are so _boring_!' pink and green flowers.

The buttons on the shirt are sewn on so poorly that unbuttoning the shirt is likely to pop them off. Easily fixed, but not something that ought to need fixing before he has even bought the damn thing.

The design is a calligraphed invitation for Dean to mock him for the _rest of his life_.

It is the only shirt in the whole damn place that fits Sam. He knows. He checked every single one.

Shorts are easy enough to find, but Sam avoids shorts for the same reason he avoids short sleeves. Given the selection of jeans, Sam's choices are cutoff shorts and boxer shorts. Jackets are hopeless. Dean, meanwhile, has already found a pair of jeans and three shirts that fit his exacting standards, because people Dean's size know they will have no difficulty finding more clothes that fit them and are therefore willing to give Goodwill clothes that have not been worn past wearability. Why does Sam even bother trying to buy himself clothes for cheap?

"Yo, Tim Gunn!" Dean calls. "Add the sequins later. Let's go."

"Just grabbing something for you," Sam calls back, and holds up the flowered monstrosity. Dean cracks up.

Sam's missed that.


End file.
